Prom: Oh the Drama
by Mackie Jackson
Summary: Françoise Bonnefoy is an average high school cheerleader, without a prom date! But that changes when Arthur Kirkland ask her out! Now Franny is forced to face feelings she didn't know she had, and of course her friends are there to help/make fun of her! ON HIATUS FOR THE TIME BEING!
1. I don't have a date!

OMG! This is my first story and I'm super excited! Now, this story is based off me and my friends' lives. She hates me for writing this but when I found out what was going on, I automatically thought of England and France. So yeah, this is what you get. I hope everyone enjoys the story and laughs a lot.

This is an England/Fem!France story, btw.

This is the still chapter 1, it's just been edited by my beta; TheDayYouSaidGoodnight! I really appreciate all of her help.

I don't own Hetalia. If I did, well...

* * *

><p>Françoise flopped onto her bed; it had been a long day. She had just come from cheerleading practice and all she wanted to do was crawl into her nice warm bed and fall asleep. But of course, she had homework to do.<p>

Françoise sat up, undid her bun and pulled out her math book. She turned to page 128, titled "Ellipses and Hyperbolas" and proceeded to stare at the page for five minutes before closing the book again. She would do it later—Mr. Mount never checked homework anyway. All she wanted to do was sleep.

After checking her Facebook account, of course.

Françoise opened her laptop and after waiting for it to start up she logged onto the site. The first thing she noticed was that all of her News Feed messages were about prom. It was next month and everyone was talking about who they were going with; girls posted pictures of their prom dresses. Natalia went as far as to threaten others with bodily harm if they got the same dress as her.

"Psycho..." Françoise muttered to herself. She was too smart for all of that. That's why she didn't post a picture of her prom dress or who she was going with on Facebook.

Not that she actually had a date, which was a depressing thought. One would think that a cheerleader would have to beat boys off with a stick but no one even asked her yet, which was fine because she would much rather go with her best friends, Antonia and Gillian. It would be more fun. Francoise looked at the corner of the screen and noticed that she had two notifications. The first was from Antonia, displaying all her tomato-loving glory of a username;

_'AntoniaTomato posted: I'm going to the prom with Lovi~! He was sooooo cute when he asked me out! He looked just like a tomato!'_

Françoise smirked, so the loud-mouthed Italian finally got the courage to ask Antonia out. That just left her and Gillian. It's a party!

The name on the second notification caught her attention and was received with a furrowed brow.

_Arthur Kirkland_

Françoise frowned, what could that tasteless little punk want? The note read;

_'Arthur Kirkland posted: Françoise, there is something very important I would like to ask you tomorrow._'

Well that was...odd. Arthur had something he wanted to ask her. She ran her hands through her hair and wondered what Arthur could want with her. He couldn't...no, there was no possible way...

Françoise felt her face grow hot. There's no way Arthur would ask her to the prom, right? All they ever did was fight and argue; they've been that way since...forever. What would she say if he _did_ask her? Should she say "no"?

A chat box opened in the bottom corner of the screen, it was Gillian.

_Th3AwesomeGill: Hey 'sup?_

_SexiiFrenchMaiden: Something strange just happened..._

_Th3AwesomeGill: Really! What happened?_

_SexiiFrenchMaiden: It is Arthur..._

_Th3AwesomeGill: You mean Caterpillar-Face!_

_SexiiFrenchMaiden: Oui_

_Th3AwesomeGill: Oooo~ What did he want_

_SexiiFrenchMaiden: He said that there was simthing important he wanted to ask me_

_SexiiFrenchMaiden: *something_

_Th3AwesomeGill: lool_

_Th3AwesomeGill: That's funny_

_SexiiFrenchMaiden: It is not_

_SexiiFrenchMaiden: And I can't figure out what's so important_

_Th3AwesomeGill: Maybe Caterpillar-Face wants to ask u to the prom~!_

_SexiiFrenchMaiden: O.o_

_Th3AwesomeGill: Aw~ Miz fancy cheer girl's freaking out! lol_

_SexiiFrenchMaiden: *pout* Do not make fun of me Gilly_

_Th3AwesomeGill: ok, ok, ok...so what are u gonna say_

_SexiiFrenchMaiden: What do you mean?_

_Th3AwesomeGill: if he asks u what r u gonna say_

_SexiiFrenchMaiden: ...idk..._

_Th3AwesomeGill: U should say YES!_

_SexiiFrenchMaiden: Then you'll be the only one without a date_

_Th3AwesomeGill: Plz i have a date! It would be totally unawesome if i didn't_

_SexiiFrenchMaiden: U have a date? and u didn't tell me! *sob* I thought we were best friends! _

_Th3AwesomeGill: I was gonna tell u but the u distracted me with ur Kirkland problem!_

_SexiiFrenchMaiden: Who are u going with?_

_Th3AwesomeGill: Elijah Héderváry_

_SexiiFrenchMaiden: ..._

_Th3AwesomeGill: Wat!_

_SexiiFrenchMaiden: Isn't that Elizaveta's brother? _

_Th3AwesomeGill: sooo..._

_SexiiFrenchMaiden: You and Elizaveta hate each other_

_Th3AwesomeGill: But I don't hate her brother, plus he's HOTT!_

_Th3AwesomeGill: but anyways~ back to u and ur future hubby! lol_

_SexiiFrenchMaiden: *makes gag noises*_

_Th3AwesomeGill: So wat? U gonna tell him no_

_SexiiFrenchMaiden: ...maybe..._

_Th3AwesomeGill: No way! u should say yes, then I get to bother him the whole nite! Plus u two would have the cutest babies, except for the thick eyebrows... _

_SexiiFrenchMaiden: *rolls eye* I'm going to bed_

_Th3AwesomeGill: Nite! And say yes!_

Françoise logged off Facebook, shut her laptop and lay down. This was too much. Why would Arthur Kirkland of all people want to ask her to the prom? _If _he _did_ want to ask her to the prom...

Françoise sighed, _this is too complicated_. She was too tired. She'd just deal with this tomorrow. Françoise turned off her desk lamp and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p>That's it! Please leave a review. If you liked the story, leave a question, tips, constructive criticism or whatever.<p> 


	2. You told people WHAT?

Chapter 2 is finally up! Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Françoise held tightly onto her father's arm as they slowly made their way down the aisle. Everyone was staring at her, which was natural<em>_; a wedding was all about the bride. Françoise glanced to her left, she saw her mother sitting near the front next to her younger sister, Josephine. Standing at the right of the altar were Gillian and Antonia, both looking stunning in their bridesmaids' dresses. On the left stood the groom and his groomsmen. Françoise couldn't see their faces but she could be certain that she knew them. She stood next to her groom and they both faced the priest._

_"Do you, Françoise, take," Françoise couldn't make out the groom's name__, "to be your lawfully wedded husband, to take care of him through sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"_

_"I...do."_

_"You may now kiss the bride!"_

_Françoise closed her eyes and kissed her new husband__ as everyone cheered and clapped. She pulled back and watched as her husband's face came into view; it was Arthur...Arthur Kirkland!_

Françoise snapped open her eyes and looked around her room, making sure that she was actually alone. She could not believe that she just dreamt about marrying Arthur!

"_Merde_," Françoise mumbled to herself. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:40 am. "I am going to be late!" Françoise leaped out of bed, nearly tripping over the covers as she did so. "_Tabarnac_, I'm not going be able to take a shower!"

Françoise ran around her room picking up her school supplies and stuffs them into her bag. She tied her hair into a messy bun, threw on a tank top and baggy sweats, almost blocked her airways with an enormous amount of body spray (this particular scent was known as Sex on the Beach) and rushed downstairs at exactly 6:52 AM.

Josephine was about to head out the door.

"Why didn't you wake me up!"

"You're the one who's always telling me to stay out of your room. I was just doing what you told me." She said as she slipped out the door.

Françoise watched her leave and slammed her hand on the counter; she wouldn't have time to eat breakfast! Françoise rolled her eyes, grabbed her duffel bag with her cheerleading outfit in it and dashed out the door, just in time to catch the bus.

Françoise stumbled onto the bus and took a seat near the back. Her day had started off miserably...and it was all Gillian's fault, with her _stupide_ "future husband" comment!

"_Jambo_, Françoise!" Halisi said peeking over the seat directly in front of Françoise.

"Oh..._bonjour_, Halisi."

Halisi looked her up and down, "You look like shit."

"_Merci_..."

Halisi shrugged and clapped, "So hey, I heard the great news!"

"...what news?"

Halisi rested her arms on the back of her chair and leaned closer to Françoise. "You know...you and Arthur, Arthur Kirkland, and how you two are dating!"

Françoise stared at her, mouth hanging open, eyebrows raised, "Who...who told you that?"

"Gillian." _Of course it would be Gillian, who else?_

"Arthur and I aren't dating."

"Aw~," Halisi pouted. "You guys would look good together..."

Why do people keep saying that? Two people who fight all of the time do not make a good couple!"

"You're going to the prom together though, right?"

"...He hasn't asked me yet..."

"That's a 'yes' if I've ever heard one!" Halisi giggled as she reached forward and pinched Françoise's cheeks.

"Stop that," She hissed and smacked the girl's hands away. "He's probably not actually going to ask me and if he does I'll probably say 'no'."

Halisi stuck out her tongue, "Whatever, I still think you guys look cute together. I mean just think, you guys would have the cutest babies! Blonde babies with violet eyes, brunette babies with green eyes..."

"Please stop..."

"GOOD MORNING EVERYBODY! Gillian Beilschmidt, the most awesome of awesome, has arrived!"

"Shut up! It's too early!" A brave freshman seated near the front yelled.

"You shut up!" Gillian snapped and smacked him on the back of the head as she walked by. She walked to the back and plopped down next to Françoise. "Hiya, Franny!"

"Do not talk to me, Gillian."

"Why not?"

"I think she's mad 'cause you told me about her and Arthur."

"Aw, you can't be mad at the awesome me because of that!" Gillian wrapped her arm around Françoise's shoulder. "Everyone's in full support of you guys anyways."

Françoise stared at her, "Gillian, who is...everyone?"

"Just a few people."

"_Who?_"

"Um, let's see," Gillian tapped her chin. "I told Elijah, which probably means that the bitch knows...and if she knows, then Roddy knows, but he won't tell anybody, the stiff. Ludwig and Feli know, meaning that Lovino knows and Toni knows 'cause I told her. Oh, Mattie knows too! And that would mean that Juan, Lars, Alfred and Ivan would know. But if Juan knows, then Esperanza, Manuel and Rosalita would know. Toris and Katyusha would know 'cause of Ivan. Those guys who hang out with Toris probably know. That psycho chick, Natalia knows too, I think. Chun-Yan probably knows too...and so would Mei Lien and Li and maybe a few other people. Why?"

Françoise banged her head on the window a few times. This was absolutely horrible. Because of Gillian, everyone thought that she and Arthur were dating.

"I hate you so much right now."

"What did I do!" Gillian exclaimed while Halisi just giggled.

"It's okay Françoise," Halisi reassured. "Just think of it as a fairytale! You're the princess, Arthur's the prince, you guys will dance and fall in love~! And then get married!"

Françoise buried her face in her hands, this whole situation was _stupide_.

"Kesesese, you should be happy! I'm finally taking a real interest in _l'amour_!" Gillian's pronunciation made the word sound like absolute hell.

"Shut up! This is not _l'amour_! This is...this is...I don't know what this is, but it isn't _l'amour_!"

Now Antonia was getting on the bus, "_Hola, mis amigas_!" She waved, walked to the back and sat next to Halisi. "Franny~, I'm so happy for you and Arthur!"

Françoise let out a sigh, "There is nothing between me and Arthur, so there is nothing to be happy for."

"There isn't?"

"_Non_."

"But you would look so cute together!"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Because it's true~!"

"Oh really, because it's been my experience that two people who fight all of the time do not make a very loving couple!"

"Oh please, are you kidding?" Gillian said. "Have you ever heard of hate sex?"

"And make-up sex," Halisi added helpfully. "Don't forget about make-up sex!"

Françoise felt herself blush. She did not want to think about having sex with Arthur! Antonia giggled.

"Listen, I am not going to the prom with Arthur!"

"But you have to!"

"I don't have to do anything!"

"Hey look, it's Kirkland."

Françoise looked up and saw Arthur get on the bus, followed by his younger sisters Demi and Pepper. Françoise frowned, he looked like he always did; messy bed hair, bushy eyebrows, stern eyes, ugly clothes...there was no way she would ever go to the prom with him.

"_Jambo_, Arthur!" Halisi said a little too loudly.

"Good morning ladies," his eyes locked with Françoise's for a few seconds, "and frog." He said with that damn smirk he always wore.

Françoise glared at him, she was definitely not going to prom with someone like him, "Go away you tacky jerk. I am not in the mood today."

Arthur glared at her and made his way to the back of the bus.

"He sounded upset." Antonia said.

"He always sounds like that." Françoise commented, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Maybe he's decided not to ask you to the prom..."

No one said anything for a few seconds. Françoise shifted slightly in her seat, "I'm tired, I'm going to sleep."

"Goodnight~," Halisi turned around in her seat. Gillian clicked her tongue, turned on her iPod and listen to her music.

"Don't feel bad, Franny," Antonia cooed. "I'm sure he just doesn't want to ask you on the bus..."

"I don't feel bad."

No one said anything else and Françoise fell asleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Leave me a comment or something!

Since my friends keep asking me who people are in the story I've decided to incorrperate a list so that everyone knows who is who. I'm only going to put up the ones they've been asking about so if there are any others that you would like to know about then put it in a review or send me a PM and I'll get back to you. Okay here's the list:

Halisi Osewe - Kenya

Elijah Héderváry - Male!Hungary

Gillian Beilschmidt - Fem!Prussia

Lars Perman - Netherlands

Juan Rodriguez - Cuba

Esperanza Ortega - Dominican Republic

Manuel Delgado - Chile

Rosalita Lopez - Mexico

Chun-Yan Wang - Fem!China

Mei Lien Wang - Fem!Hong Kong

Li Wang - Male!Taiwan

Josephine - Monaco

Demi Kirkland - Wy

Pepper Kirkland - Fem!Sealand

I'm sure there are other things I could say but I can't think of them right now, oh well. I'll see ya next time!

**Edit: **I totally remembered what I wanted to say! Just wanted to say that there are going to be a lot of people in this story so I'll let you know who they are when they pop up. And I got Fem!Prussia and Male!Hungary's name from .Authoress. And that's all!


	3. A terrible day part 1

Chapter 3 is up! I feel that this took a _really _long time to come out...but I've been very busy with school and harassing my friends and such. Oh well, have fun reading!

* * *

><p>Françoise felt a gentle nudge on her shoulder. She ignored it, she was too tired and didn't feel like moving.<p>

"Franny~..." A gentle voice called from the distance. She ignored that too, although it did sound familiar.

"FRANNY!" A less gentle, and very Gillian voice yelled in her ear. Françoise stared wide eyed at her albino friend. "We're at school."

"What?" Françoise mumbled rubbing her eyes, she didn't fully understand Gillian's statement.

"We," Gillian said pointing to herself, Françoise, and Antonia. "Are. At. School." Françoise looked out the window and sure enough there it was, Gakuen Hetalia High, she'll never understand where the name came from. Though the window she could see huge mass of students from all over the world, filed into the building.

"Oh...wonderful." Especially since everyone is going to think that I'm dating Arthur!

Students began to file off of the bus, one if them being Arthur. Suddenly Françoise had a strong urge to get off of the bus.

"Antonia, move~!" Halisi whined from her spot next to the window. "I'm really hungry and we only got fifteen minutes to get breakfast."

"Ooo~, we should get breakfast too!"

"We can't get anything if you don't move."

"I can't move, there's people in the way."

"I can't go to breakfast anyways," Françoise sighed. "We're supposed to be having an early math class."

Gillian made a gagging noise, "That is so not awesome."

"I know," Françoise agreed as the made their way off of the bus. Françoise looked around and saw Arthur talking to a few other students; she turned in the opposite direction. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye!"

Françoise pushed her though the hallway and up the stairs to room 437, it was her math class. The door was closed and the lights were off, where was everybody? Françoise reached in the pocket of her sweatpants for her blackberry, she needed to recheck the email to make sure she actually suppose to be there, only to find out that she had left her phone at home. Well that was great. Her stomach growled loudly, she should have gotten breakfast.

"_¿Hola Françoise, cómo estás?_"

"Hi Rosalita..." Françoise mumbled.

Rosalita took in Françoise's messy appearance and raised an eyebrow. "What happened to you, girl?"

"I woke up late."

"Ah~, that sucks."

"Yep." Françoise shrugged her bag off of her shoulders and let it hit the floor. "Where is _Monsieur _Mount, I thought we were suppose to have an early class?"

"Nah, he sent an email this morning saying that there was no early class today."

"What the hell, when did he say that!"

"Yesterday, I'm not sure what time though."

"Well this is just great," Françoise lightly tapped her head against the wall. "I could've gotten breakfast!"

"You can't go now, class is about to start. And stop that, you'll give yourself brain damage!"

As soon as Rosalita said those words the halls started to fill with students. Students from her class began to crowd around the door, one of them being Halisi.

"Hey Françoise," She yelled as she made her way over. "You should've came to get breakfast, they had pancakes! And Matthew was there, he was telling me about _real _maple syrup, 'cause you know, the stuff the school is synthetic and junk..."

"Halisi," Françoise said louder than need, she was trying to mask the embarrassing growling noise her stomach was making. "What are you doing here?"

Halisi just giggled, "I'm in you class silly~!"

"Then _why_ didn't you tell me our early class got canceled!"

"Oh," Halisi rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "I forgot."

Françoise just sucked her teeth, this day was freaking terrible! Mr. Mount walked up and opened the door of the classroom. The students filed in and took their seats, except for Halisi and Rosalita; they decided that they sit next to Françoise.

"You do realize that is David's seat?" Françoise said to Rosalita.

"He can go sit somewhere else."

"Yeah, besides we've got more important things to talk about!" Halisi interjected.

"Everyone pull out your homework, when I call on you I want you to tell me the answer you got for that question. We'll be checking our answers as a class." Mr. Mount sad from the front of the room.

_Well this is new_, Françoise thought as she dug around in her bag for her math binder, only to discover that it wasn't there. "This is ridiculous..."

"What's ridiculous?"

"This whole day! It has been one bad thing after another!"

"But the day just started."

"And it is already terrible!"

"Ladies, please be quite."

The three girls mumbled different variations of sorry and turned back to their work, with the exception of Françoise. Mr. Mount slowly began to make his way around the class.

"Hey," Rosalita said quietly. "Can I ask you something?"

Françoise tapped the table with a loud bang. "If this is about Arthur and I, I will have you know that there is nothing going on between us."

"Yet."

"Shut up, Halisi."

Halisi held up her hands in defense, "I'm just saying, it's gonna happen."

" I don't think so."

"Thank you Rosalita, at least someone isn't caught up in all of the madness."

Just then Mr. Mount came up and asked them for their homework. Françoise said nothing and Mr. Mount just walked by without saying a word to her.

"I'm going to fail."

"Relax Fran-Fran," Rosalita said. "It's only one time."

"But I've never had an incomplete in this class! It's going to bring my grade down!"

"You'll be fine, I almost never turn in my homework and I'm getting an A in this class." Halisi said.

"How?"

Halisi shrugged, "He likes me?"

"I have a headache," Françoise said massaging her temples. "I need an aspirin or a nap or something."

"Mr. Mount!" Halisi yelled, causing Françoise's head to pound painfully. "Françoise needs to go to the nurse, can I take her?"

"Me too." Rosalita said.

"That's fine."

Halisi grabbed Françoise's arm and dragged her out of her seat. They walked out of the classroom, with Rosalita right on their heels. They turned a corner, crossed an intersection and finally made it to the nurses office

"Rosalita, take Françoise in the office." Halisi commanded.

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because," Halisi said. "The nurse freaks me out."

"Isn't the nurse Gillian's grandfather?" Françoise asked, rubbing her temples.

"Yeah~, but he looks terrifying! He just stands there and looks angry, like it's _your _fault you're sick! I mean, if he doesn't like dealing with sick people then he shouldn't be a nurse!" Halisi said.

"No he doesn't," Rosalita said. "He's nice. He just doesn't like people who fake being sick to get out of class, _Halisi_."

Halisi pouted, "I've never faked an illness in my entire life!"

"Oh really." Rosalita raised an eyebrow. "What about that time we had an English test and -"  
>"That is completely different!" Halisi interjected. "I wasn't ready and if I had failed that test it would have lowered my grade."<p>

"_Whatever_, can I just go in so I can lie down?"

"Oh yeah," Halisi said backing away. "Take good care of her Rosy, I ma going back to class!"

Françoise and Rosalita rolled their eyes and walked into the nurse's office. The nurse was sitting at his desk, typing at a computer. He had long blond hair and a face just like Gillian's younger brother, Ludwig.

"Excuse me sir," Rosalita began. "_Mí amiga_ over here has a headache and wanted to lie down for awhile "

"That's fine." He said without looking up from his computer.

Françoise flopped down on the most uncomfortable bed she's ever laid on, "Thank you Rosalita."

"No problem," Rosalita turned to leave. "Feel better and don't that stupid rumor get to you, okay?"

"I won't."

Rosalita left and Françoise shifted on the bed until she finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Françoise woke up later feeling much better. She looked at the clock that hung on the wall and saw that it was lunch time.<p>

_I missed my science test._She thought as she stretched. Françoise stood and walked out of the nurse's office, noticing that she didn't have her backpack. "It must be the math room."

Françoise quickly walked back to her math room, ignoring her rumbling stomach. She really needed to get something to eat or she'll wither away into nothing! She came to the class room door and found that it was locked.

"Great," Françoise mumbled. "That's just perfect."

Françoise kicked the door and when it didn't move she just sighed and walked to the cafeteria. On her way there she ran into something, something big and solid. Françoise looked up and saw that it was Ivan Braginski, he was holding a huge bouquet of sunflowers. Lunch could wait (for a few minutes), she smelled _l'amour_!

"Are you alright?" Ivan asked her.

"Fine," Françoise said, waving her hand. "Who are those flowers for _mon ami_?"  
>Ivan blushed, "I was thinking of asking Chun-Yan to the prom, but I'm not really sure."<p>

Françoise frowned, "Why not?"

"I don't think she likes me," Ivan said. "Every time I'm around she looks uncomfortable or she runs away."

_Yeah 'cause your crazy stalker, Natalia will kill anyone who comes within ten feet of you, _Françoise thought.

"I am pretty sure she will say no..."

"I don't think so," Françoise said. "I bet if you asked her she would be _very _happy! I've spent time with Chun-Yan, so I know that she can be very difficult sometimes because of her pride but I think that she'll basically jump at the chance to go to prom with you!"

Ivan's eyes brighten, "You really think so?"

"_Oui_, I do."

"Then I will ask her."

"Go for it," Françoise encouraged and patted Ivan's arm. "Good luck!"

Françoise turned to continue her way to the cafe when Ivan stopped her and gave her a sunflower, "This for you."

"What's this for?"

"For luck," Ivan explained. "Arthur can be most difficult as well."

Françoise frowned; did everyone really think that she was dating him? She was about to set him straight but looked at the sunflower and decided that it was okay. She didn't _really _mind if people thought that she was dating Arthur...too much, and she was getting tired of correcting people anyway.

"Thank you Ivan."

"And thank you."

Ivan left to where ever he was going and Françoise jogged to the cafeteria. A smile on appeared on her face for the first time that day.

* * *

><p>I feel kind of bad for Franny, her day was terrible, and not even over yet! Well things can only go up from here, right? We shall see...<p>

I also hope everyone can read the foreign languages I used. I mean I don't think there difficult, but I may be wrong, so if there is anything you don't understand about languages or the story just PM or something.

Later!


	4. Gillian's Thoughts

Hey y'all! Well this is just a filler chapter really, but I was thinking that I would do short chapters of other peopkle's thoughts on Franny and Arthur and the first one is Gillian! Yeah, she goes first 'cause it _is _her fault and she's very proud of it!

* * *

><p>HELLO EVERYBODY! This is the one, the only Gillian Awesome Beillschmidt here and I'm here to give you my all important view on the FrannyArtie situation; since it's mostly my doing.

Well I think that it's about frigging time that those two go out. They've been swimming around in UST fumes for too long and I think they should just get over themselves and have little eyebrow monster babies! And if the get together then I'll get to bug Artie like I did in elementary school...ah good times. But seriously, the "master of l'amour" needs to stop freaking out and just accept the awesome help I gave her.

You know that Franny's never had a boyfriend. Yep, the girl who claims to know _everything _about love has never had a boyfriend. You know why, it's because she's in love with Arthur! She's had a crush on him ever since the seventh grade, and now we're freaking juniors! I'm sorry but I am tired of watching one of my best friends walk around unhappy (and yes she is unhappy, not depressed but unhappy, not matter what she says) when her happiness is staring at her in the freaking face everyday...Even if she spends most of the time arguing with said happiness, but everyone knows that that's just an excuse for them to talk to each other.

Everyone agrees with me too! Well mostly everyone, Alfred doesn't think that they like each other. But what does he know; he can't even read the atmosphere! But mostly everyone thinks it's good so Franny and Artie should just swallow the French/English pride and get it on! Everybody would be much happier if they did, including themselves.

* * *

><p>Welp, those are Gillian's thoughts...I don't know how I feel about this though. I'm not sure if I captured Gillian's voice very well, hm. Oh well, you guys can just leave me a review and tell me what you think! Laters!<p> 


	5. A terrible day part 2

I'm back~! Here's the second half of Franny's terrible day, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Françoise walked into the cafeteria, still feeling a bit better after her talk with Ivan, and looked around for Gillian and Antonia. She soon spotted Antonia sitting at a table in the corner eating her lunch. Françoise went to go sit with her since the lunch line was extremely long.<p>

"Hi Antonia," Françoise said as she sat down and placed her sunflower on the lunch table.

"_Hola _Franny! Would you like a churro, my _Mamá_ made them yesterday."

"Sure I'm starving!" Françoise said and reached for one of the delicious treats. She was about to take a bite out of her churro when it was plucked out of her hand, "Hey!"

"Hiya guys," Gillian said as she took a bite out of the churro that she stole from Françoise.

"Gill that was my churro," Françoise pouted.

"Not anymore, kesesese!"

"Don't worry Franny, there are more churros." Antonia handed Françoise another churro and watched as the French girl quickly eat it.

"What's this," Gillian asked as she picked up the sunflower.

"It is a flower, Gilly." Françoise answered flatly.

"I know that! What I meant was; who gave it to you?"

"Ivan."

"That's so nice of him!" Antonia chirped. "It's a very pretty flower too!"

"You mean Braginski, Ivan Braginski," Gillian asked shocked. "That creepy Russian guy, the one that Natalia stalks?"

"He's not _that _creepy…"

"Oh please," Gillian exclaimed. "He's a total creep! He walks around going 'kolkolkolkolkol' all the time and everybody is afraid of him!"

"Well he's much nicer to me than you are!"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"C'mon guys," Antonia said trying to calm her friends down. "Let's not fight during lunch."

"I've been having a terrible day," Françoise said ignoring Antonia completely. "And it's all your fault!"

"How is it my fault?"

"If you hadn't put that _stupide _idea in my head and then told everybody—"

"You can't be mad at—"

"FRANÇOISE!" A voice pierced though the girls' argument and silenced it. The three friends turned to see Esperanza running towards the table.

"_¿Hola Esperanza cómo estás?"_ Antonia greeted.

"_Hola_," She said to Antonia before turning to Francoise. "Have you gotten lunch yet?"

"Um…no~."

_"__¡Magnífico!_ Come get lunch with me!" She pulled Francoise to her feet and dragged her over to the lunch line.

"Um Esperanza," Françoise said as they stood in line together. "Did you need something?"

Esperanza stared at Françoise for a moment before she said, "Are you dating Arthur?"

"No."

Esperanza clicked her tongue, "Are you going to prom with him?"

"No."

"Did he even ask you yet?"

"Why am I being questioned?"

"Because~!" Esperanza smiled. "I've got a bet going with Yong Soo about you two dating!"

"A-a bet?"

"Yeah, if you guys just go to prom together then he gets thirty bucks. But if you two start dating then I get thirty bucks!"

"You're betting on me and Arthur?" Françoise said bewildered.

"Yeah, I mean I heard that you two were going to prom together, which makes a ton of sense by the way, but Yong Soo didn't believe it and we made the bet! And I'm gonna win too, cause it's totally obvious that he likes you."

"Why are people betting on us? And Arthur doesn't like me, he hates me!" Françoise crossed her arms over her chest.

A knowing smile appears on Esperanza's face, "Is that what you think?"

"That's what I know."

"Hm, if you say so~." Esperanza grabbed a lunch, today it was _Mystery Meat_. "I gotta start bringing my own lunch."

Françoise nodded as she grabbed her own tray of _Mystery Meat_and the two paid for their "lunch".

"Anyways Françoise," Esperanza continued. "When Arthur asks you be nice okay?"

"Be...nice?"

"Yeah, the boy is a hopeless romantic. He's soft, you know and he likes you even if you don't think so."

"And how would you know that he likes me?"

"Well, for one thing he stares at you all of the time when you're not looking and when he thinks that no one else is looking. And all of that fighting you to do is clearly just an excuse for him to talk to you."

Françoise blushed slightly, "And what makes that proof of the fact that he likes me."

"It doesn't!"

"Then how—"

"Alfred and Halisi told me!"

"Alfred...and Halisi?"

"Or maybe it was Matthew, I don't really remember." Esperanza admitted. "The point is that two of those three told me and if anyone would know it'd be them, so yeah."

Françoise was silent for a moment. The more she thought about what Esperanza said the more it kind of made since. Those _were_ all of the reasons she had given countless people when they wanted to know if someone liked them, what makes her situation so different. Oh yeah, it was _her_ and _Arthur_! Her signature smirk appeared across her face.

"...çoise? Françoise?" Esperanza called worriedly.

"Hm?"

"Are you okay? You kind of spaced out there for a moment."

"What's my name?" Françoise asked.

_"¿Qué?"_ Esperanza asked clearly confused.

"What's my name?"

"Françoise...?"

"'Françoise' what?"

"Françoise Bonnefoy?" Esperanza was beginning to think that the girl next to her had gone crazy.

_"__Précisément,__"_ Françoise whipped around facing Esperanza, nearly causing them both to drop their 'lunches'. "I am Françoise Bonnefoy the self-proclaimed master of _l'amour_ here at Gakuen Hetalia High! Do you know what that means?"

"I'm sure your going to tell me."

"It means that I know how people act when their trying to hide the fact that they like another person! I practically wrote the book on it. So I can say with the upmost certainty that Arthur does not, I repeat not like me."

Esperanza stared at Françoise for a moment before she burst out laughing, "Okay whatever you say _la maestra del amor__._"

"It is whatever I say."

Esperanza turned around and walked in the opposite direction. "But you know," she called over her shoulder. "Denial is a river in Egypt!"

Françoise frowned at Esperanza's back and walked back to her table. Upon her return she noticed that both Elizaveta and Elijah had joined the group. Elizaveta and Gillian were arguing about something that Françoise didn't care about.

"Franny you're back!" Antonia said as she sat down. "Did you get lunch?"

"I got...something that's _supposed_to be lunch." Françoise responded.

"What is that?" Elijah asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"It is _Mystery Meat__._"

"Woah," Gillian said turning her attention from Elizaveta. "I thought Artie was banned from the culinary club!"

"Don't ignore me Gill!" Elizaveta said. She peeked over Gillian's shoulder so she could get a look at what everyone else was staring at.

"That doesn't look like meat." Antonia said.

"You can have half of my sandwich if you would like." Elijah offered.

"I can't believe they're serving _this _off as lunch!" Gillian said, she grabbed a Spork and began poking at the meat on Françoise's plate.

"Don't poke it dummy," Elizaveta chastised, smacking Gillian's arm.

"Shut up Lizzie," Gillian said shrugging Elizaveta off of her arm. Both girls shrieked when the 'meat' moved.

"Okay I'm not eating this." Françoise said pushing the plate away from her. "I think I'll take that half of sandwich now Elijah."

"Here you go."

"Just think Franny," Gillian sighed. "This'll be the kind of stuff you'll be eating when you and Artie get married!"

"Ew, no! If Arthur and I get married, and we _won't_, he wouldn't be let anywhere near the kitchen...It might explode."

Everyone laughed and Françoise was beginning to think that her day was going to keep getting better and better...That was until someone picked up a wad of _Mystery Meat _and threw it right into Françoise's face.

"You slut!"

* * *

><p>*Gasp* Who threw <em>Mystery Meat<em> in Franny's face? Well you'll just have to wait and find out in the next chapter! And yes, denial is a river in Egypt, Franny, and last time I checked you were somewhere in America so you should just accept your feelings! It'll make everything much easier for you in the long run. Also Franny and the gang are juniors in this story, so yeah I just thought I'd let you guys know.


	6. Lunch room brawl

New update! Yays, now you guys get to see who threw the _"lunch"_ at Franny!

* * *

><p>"Ew!" Elizaveta exclaimed as the <em>Mystery Meat<em> slid off of Françoise's face. The entire cafeteria was completely silent, a rare moment in the school's history.

"This can't be happening!" Françoise clenched her fist and tried to control her breathing. She could not believe that someone had the _nerve _to throw this crap in her face _and _call her a slut! It was ridiculous! She grabbed a napkin and wiped the remainder of the meat off of her face.

"Who the hell threw that!" Gillian demanded furiously; no one had the right to throw...whatever the hell the school was trying to pass off as lunch at one of her best friends, and it would be totally unawesome if she allowed it to happen without consequences! "I said who threw that?"

"I did," Natalia stepped forward, hands placed firmly on her hips. She flipped a strand of her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder. Gillian gulped and took a visible step back.

"Ugh, what was that for!" Françoise demanded as she tried, and failed to wipe a stain off the front of her shirt.

"Because you deserve it." Natalia spat.

"Oh," Françoise took a step towards the scary sophomore girl. "And what did I do to 'deserve' this?"

"Do not act like you don't know," Natalia poked Françoise in her chest. "I saw you in the hallway, you whore!"

There were a few "Oooo's" in the cafe, but no other sounds. Françoise stared at the girl in front of her; what in the world is she talking about? Françoise knew that she hadn't done anything in the past...year or so to have someone call her a slut _and _a whore; especially in the school hallways, that was just gross. The only thing that she had done in the hallway recently was talk...to...

"You're talking about my talk with Ivan?"

"You admit it!" Natalia pointed an accusing finger at her. "You admit that you were flirting with _my _precious Ivan even though you already have that Kirkland boy wrapped around your finger!"

Françoise gaped at the girl; her face was turning bright red as whispers suddenly filled the cafeteria.

"Françoise and Arthur are dating?"

"I thought they hated each other!"

"She's cheating on him _already_?"

"I knew those two were—"

"Françoise and Arthur toge—"

"Arthur and Françoise..."

"Argh, it's not true!" Françoise yelled but the whispers didn't stop.

"Don't lie!" Natalia yelled back. "I want you to stay away from Ivan, he's mine and he is going to be taking me to prom and he has no time to be messing around with unfaithful slut like-"

Françoise slapped her. The smack echoed throughout the cafeteria and caused everyone to gasp. Natalia stood there shocked that someone, besides that annoying jerk Toris, had the guts to touch her.

"Oh...shit," Gillian mumbled. "Things just got serious."

"CAT FIGHT!" A student yelled.

Natalia launched at Françoise tackling the girl to the ground. She grabbed a fist full of the other girl's long brown hair and pull, hard. Françoise let out a loud cry. A crowd of students circled the two girls cheering and making noise.

"_Dios mio_, Franny stop!" Antonia yelled at her friend. She was being pushed and shoved by people, mainly boys, who were trying to get a better view of the fight.

Françoise had gotten Natalia off of her and forced the other girl's hand from her hair. Françoise pushed her to the ground, "I am _not_ dating Arthur and I am not _flirting_ with Ivan! He doesn't even like you—"

"LIAR!" Natalia lunged at Françoise again, this time straddling the older girl and punched her in the face. "You are lying; Ivan _loves_ me and we will go to prom together and then get married!"

"Get off!" Françoise pulled Natalia's hair and scratched at her face.

"Damn dude," Matthias mumbled; he was recording the whole thing on his camera phone. "Who knew that the prissy princess could actually fight?"

"Hey," Gillian snatched the phone away from the junior boy. "Don't _film_ it, idiot!"

"Give me back my phone!"

"Go to hell!"

"TEACHER!" the crowd of people quickly dispersed leaving the two girls in the middle of the floor.

Natalia and Françoise were still thrashing around on the floor as a teacher walked up pulling the girls apart.

"What is going on?"

"She attacked me!" Françoise yelled.

"She's whoring around with my Ivan!"

"That's enough, the both of you," the teacher scolded. "You both will be serving an after school detention for fighting on school grounds."

"But she—"

"One more word out of you Ms. Bonnefoy and you won't be attending the Junior Prom!"

Françoise pressed her lips together and said nothing else. Natalia stormed off in a huff, mumbling to herself about revenge. Françoise stomped out of the cafeteria and back towards her math room in order to find her backpack.

"Hey Franny, wait," Gillian and Antonia called after their friend. "Are you all right?"

"No, I am not all right! _Je suis absolument terrible, ma journée a été horrible, et maintenant j'ai une détention et je ne trouve pas mon sac à dos et que perdant épais sourcils n'a pas dit un mot pour moi toute la journée!_"

"Um...what?" Gillian asks; she didn't speak French.

"Oh Franny it's all right," Antonia said wrapping her arm around Françoise's shoulder.

Françoise sighed and rubbed her forehead, this was too much. Her face was beginning to throb where Natalia had punched her; she was probably going to have a nasty bruise there and was going to have to use some heavy makeup to cover it up. It wasn't fair; she had done nothing to deserve this. All she did was log onto Facebook and read a wall post and told one of her best friends about it; and now she was getting punched in the face for flirting with someone she wasn't even flirting with _and_ Arthur still hadn't asked her out yet!

Not that she wanted him to ask her out, because she probably would just say 'no', but if you have "something very important" to ask someone then you should hurry up and ask it already!

"Don't worry Fran-Fran, we'll get her back!" Gillian exclaimed and shook her fist in the air.

"What's that in your hand?"

"Some Danish dude's cell."

"...I don't even care; come help me find my bag."

The trio walked off towards her math classroom.

* * *

><p>Poor Franny, I'm way too mean to you! Oh well I still love you girl! I'm also very sorry for that crappy fight scene, I tried my best!<p>

_Je suis absolument terrible, ma journée a été horrible, et maintenant j'ai une détention et je ne trouve pas mon sac à dos et que perdant épais sourcils n'a pas dit un mot pour moi toute la journée_**: I'm absolutely terrible, my whole day has been horrible and now I have a detention and I can't find my backpack and that bushy eyebrows loser hasn't said a word to me all day!**


	7. Antonia's Thoughts

Yo! Here's alittle sumthin' sumthin' since I feel like I haven't updated in a long time!

* * *

><p><em>Hola<em>~! It's me Antonia and since Gill told you guys what she thought I thought it would be fun if I did it too!

Well, I think it's sooo cute, not as cute as Lovi but it's a close second...third, right after Feli!...Okay so comes after all of my cute little turtles which makes it...the point is that I think it's cute! Gill says that Franny and Arthur are swimming in UST fumes and I'm not really sure what that means but I know that Arthur really does like Franny; use too anyway. I swear on everything that is cute and adorable!

But I really just want Franny to be happy. I mean I've been thinking lately; if I'm dating Lovi and Gill ends up dating Eli then Franny will be all by herself! I don't want that, she would be so sad if she had no one to hang out with. That's another reason why I think that Franny and Arthur would be really good together; they would keep each other from being lonely! And I know that Arthur is lonely because he's only really friends with Alfred and Alfred's brother (who's name I can't remember). Everyone else seems to not like him. Franny said it was because of his eyebrows and clothes and his attitude but I think Arthur's just shy.

And if Franny and Arthur start dating then they can get married and have the cutest babies ever (after me a Lovi)! It would be such a nice wedding too~! Mostly because Franny wouldn't allow her wedding to be..._pasado de moda_. And~, I would get to be a _tía_! Hm..._Tía Antonia_ or _Tía Toni_ has a nice sound to it don't you think?

* * *

><p>Alright here's the second "People's Thoughts" chapter, and now it's Antonia's turn! Yeah, I decided to give her her own chapter because I gave one to Gill and I want to be fair. Hoped you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next chapter! It now contains 95% more Arthur!<p>

Just in case:

Pasado de moda - Unfashionable

Tía - Auntie


	8. A terrible day part 3: They meet!

Hello, hello~! I know you all missed me~! And here is chapter eight with Arthur in it! Will he ask Franny to prom? He better especially after the day the poor girl had! I mean seriously dude, she got into a fight. Let us read and find out!

* * *

><p>After the lunch incident Françoise had found her backpack and had gotten some ice for her eye. She also had to suffer through whispers and mutters of the other students, but by this point Françoise was too tired to really care. She just went through the rest of in a fast blur. It went by so fast that Françoise isn't really sure how she ended up in front of her locker, but there she was.<p>

"Yo Franny wanna hang out after school?" Gillian asked as she tossed the 'Danish dude's cell' in the air.

"Why do you still have that?"

Gillian shrugged, "I couldn't find the guy."

Françoise shook her head, her best friend could be so weird sometimes.

"Franny," speaking of best friends, her other best friend, Antonia was rushing towards her and tackled her in a hug. "Are you feeling better?"

"_Oui_, I am feeling better."

"Great! Let's hang out then!" Gillian said.

"Can't, I have cheer practice today."

"Unawesome!" Gillian pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's okay Franny we'll just hang out later," Antonia said. Then the Spanish girl turned to Gillian; smile less than friendly. "Until then I think there's an Algebra test that Gilly and I could study for."

"Oh no, it's dark Toni and she trying to force me to learn!" Gillian ran off in the opposite direction.

"Gilly come back, _por favor_!"

Both girls ran down the hall just as Matthias rounded the corner. They ended up bumping into each other.

"Hey," he said to Gillian. "You're the girl who took my cellphone!"

Françoise shook her head and walked to the gym leaving the craziness of school hallways on Friday afternoon.

* * *

><p>"This cannot be happening..."<p>

Françoise now stood outside of the gym...alone. The lights were off and there were no sounds coming from the inside. And the was a big 'Cheer Practice Canceled' sign hanging on the door. Françoise stared at it for a long moment, that was only broken when a loud clash of thunder crackled from above.

"No," Françoise shook her head slightly and looked up a the sky. "Please don't rain, I don't have an umbr-"

Two rain drops hit her right in the forehead. Françoise cursed under her breath grabbed her duffle bag and ran back in the school. She angrily marched back to her locker and jammed the duffle bag into it.

'This is absolutely horrible!' she thought as she listened ti the rain pour down. She had no phone so she couldn't call anybody so she was stuck there until five o'clock. Françoise leaned against the lockers and covered her face with her hands. She felt like she was going to cry.

"Are you alright?"

Françoise jerked her head up at the sound of the voice. And now she was staring face to face with Arthur Kirkland, the whole reason her day was turning out bad.

"Are you wearing a sweater vest?" Françoise scrunched her nose at the article of clothing. Of course he would be wearing a sweater vest.

"And what's wrong with my vest?" Arthur asked, eyebrow twitching.

Françoise snorted and crossed her arms over her chest, "The question should be 'What's right with it', that would be a shorter answer." Although if was being completely honest with herself (and she wasn't) he wear it very well.

Arthur rolled his eyes, there was nothing wrong with his vest, absolutely nothing...it was bit old though. And if you looked closely enough you could see that the hem was a bit frayed...

"What are you doing here anyway?" Françoise asked.

"What?"

"I asked what are you doing here?"

"O-oh," he cleared his throat. "I was just finishing up some student council work."

"Well aren't you a hard worker?"

"I am."

They fell into a slightly awkward silence. Arthur played with the hem of his sweater vest and Françoise cleaned nonexistent dirt from under her fingernails.

"Um..." she finally said. Now was the perfect time to find out what Arthur wanted to ask her. "Did you want to ask me something?"

"Huh?"

Françoise sighed, "You posted on Facebook that you wanted to ask me something important."

"Oh th-that," Arthur's face flushed a light shade of pink. It made him look really adorable...and that thought did not just crossed her mind. Nope, not at all.

"Well what is it?" she asked trying to force her rising blush away.

"Um well," Arthur ran a hand through his hair. "I wanted to know...I was hoping- no, I was just wondering if you wanted to; and feel free to say no, but-"

"Arthur," Françoise said feeling a little anxious. "Could you just ask the question, please?"

"Right," he looked at her square in the eyes. His face turned a bright shade of red and turned his face away from Françoise. "Ne-Never mind, it's not important."

"Oh, I see..." Françoise's shoulders fell, but she didn't feel disappointed. Not. At. All.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur said changing the subject.

She shrugged, "I was supposed to have practice but it got canceled. So now I'm stuck here until my _maman_ comes and picks me up at five."

"Can't you just call her?"

"Non, I don't have my phone."

"You without your phone, ha!" he laughed a little.

"I was in a rush this morning," Françoise explained. "And I don't have an umbrella so I have to wait."

"You...you may use my umbrella if you like," Arthur offered.

Françoise raised an eyebrow, "But the you'll get all wet."

"That's alright, I live a lot closer to the school than you." he smirked and handed his umbrella to Françoise.

She took it, ignoring the fact that their fingers brushed against each other. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Arthur turned and walked away.

Françoise wanted him to go, clutching the umbrella tightly in her hands. She stood there until she was sure that Arthur was out of ear shot.

"Gillian Beillschmidt you are so dead!"

* * *

><p>*Gasp* Arthur you chicken! Come back and ask Franny to the prom! Good lord, these people! don't worry everyone Franny will get back him I promise...right after she get's back at Gillian though for spreading the rumor!<p>

Okay, bye bye!


	9. Planning

It's been too long~! So here's chapter nine~!

* * *

><p>Françoise stomped into her house pissed off.<p>

Her sister looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "What's up, why are you home so early?"

"Practice got canceled." she simply said.

"Aw, that sucks."

"Oui." Françoise stomped up to her room and slammed her door shut. She threw her bag down on the floor and placed the umbrella on her desk. She snatch up her phone and dialed Gillian's number. It rang twice and then someone picked up.

"I'm sorry," it was Antonia's voice. "Gilly can't talk right now."

"Put her on," Françoise said flatly. "I need to talk to her."

"Oh, hi Franny! Wait...why aren't you at cheer practice."

"It got canceled. Put Gillian on the phone." Françoise said quietly. She heard Antonia hum on the other side of the phone.

"Okay, hold on a sec." she waited for a moment and then,

"Hey Franny-Pants, what's up?"

_"Espèce d'idiot stupide! Je ne peux pas vous croire, je ne peux pas me croire! Pourquoi avez-vous permettent de mettre ces idées stupides dans ma tête!"_

"Hold on, hold on," Gillian interjected. "The only word I understood was _'stupide'_. Tell Awesome what happened...and do it in English...or German which ever."

Françoise sighed and sat down on her bed. "Okay, it happened like this; I was stuck inside the school because it started raining, right?"

"Okay."

"And Arthur was after school as well for...something, I don't remember. It was probably something stupid anyways. But yeah, he was there and we were alone and he could've asked me but he didn't, so you had me worried over nothing!" Francoise yelled.

"Wait you were by yourselves?" Gillian said slowly.

"And he didn't ask you," that was Antonia.

"I can't believe the brit's a coward," and that was...wait a second!

"Gillian who is that?" Françoise felt her face burn.

"Hm? Oh, that's just Matthias..."

"Who?"

"The Danish guy, remember! He found me in the hallway and I gave him back his phone and then we started talking and he's pretty awesome, not as awesome as me though, and he's in me and Toni's math class so we decided to study together!"

"Why is he able to _hear_ me?"

"Oh that, um well..."

"Gillian," Françoise said in a dangerous tone. "_Please_ tell me that you do not have me on speaker."

"I do not have you on speaker..."

Françoise let out a noise between a sigh and a growl "What is wrong with you, I'm telling you something important and personal and you have me on speaker with some weirdo I don't even know!"

"Hey!" Matthias exclaimed. "I ain't a weirdo!"

"Oh shut up, um...Mark...?"

"It's Matthias."

"Oh Franny don't worry," Antonia said. "Maybe he's just shy."

Shy, Arthur? Ha, yeah right, "He isn't shy, Toni. Arthur is always loud and trying to tell people what to do; shy people don't do that."

There was silence on the other side of the phone; Gillian and Antonia (she was just going to ignore the fact that Matthias was there) were probably talking about the information she had just given them. But really, why were they hell bent on her going to prom with Arthur? They didn't even like each other, she knew it for a fact and today just proved her right!

"I'm gonna ask Alfred tomorrow," Gillian said.

"WHAT! Non, Gillian do not talk to-"

"BYE FRANNY! Kesesese!" then the albino girl hung up the phone. Françoise held the phone to her ear long after the dial tone began to play; she couldn't believe that girl! Gillian was really serious about this!

"Françoise," her sister called. "Come downstairs, it's time for dinner!"

Françoise shut off her phone and tossed it on her bed, she wasn't going to think about this right because it was stupid and she didn't care. She was going to say no anyways. Françoise sighed for the umpteenth time that day and went downstairs to eat dinner.

* * *

><p>Gillian sat on her cough in her living room rubbing her chin deep in thought. Why hadn't Arthur asked Franny out, they were alone it would've been perfect!<p>

"Maybe it's like she said; Arthur doesn't like her." Matthias said with a shrug. He was sitting next to Gillian playing tetris on his graphing calculator.

"No way," Gillian said. "He _so_ likes her."

"Then why didn't he ask her?"

"I think it's because he's shy," Antonia said. "He was like that when he was little."

"But Francoise's is right, he is always telling people what to do and stuff." Matthias shrugged.

"_Verdammt_," Gillian muttered. "I'm calling Birdie."

"Who?"

"She means Mateo Williams."

"...Who?"

"Hey, shut up you guys." Gillian said and the phone rang.

"Hello~?" Halisi said.

"...What are you doing with Birdie's phone?" Gillian asked.

"Put it on speaker!" Antonia said. Gillian nodded and did just that.

"Well, I'm over his house." Halisi explained. "We're supposed to be studying for science class but then Alfred, Kiku, Juan, and Yong Soo came over so now we're having a video game tournament."

"You're having one without me!" Gillian asked hurt. "I can't believe it!"

"Gilly, " Antonia said. "Can't we just talk to Alfred now?"

"Oh, good idea! Halisi, put Alfred on the phone."

Halisi hummed, "He's kinda playing Juan in Mortal Kombat right now..."

"Put Awesome on speaker!"

"Alright, alright no need to yelled." There was a pause. "Okay you are on speaker."

"Alfred!" Gillian yelled.

"What? I'm busy!" Alfred yelled back.

"I need to ask you a question!"

"What is it!"

"Can you guys stop yell, eh?" Matthew said.

"Birdie!" Gillian yelled. Then she clasped a hand over her mouth, "_Mir leid_... Anyways Alfred, is Artie shy?"

"What, shy? Ha, take that Juan!...No I don't think he's shy. He doe- Dammit, I lost!"

"Alfred focus!"

"Arthur can be shy," Matthew said.

"Ha," Gillian yelled. "Franny doesn't know what's she's talking about!"

"What are _you_ talking about?" Matthew asked.

"Franny and Arthur were alone today after school," Antonia explained. "But Arthur didn't ask her to the prom so she thinks that he doesn't like her. I said he was probably just to shy to ask her."

"I thought they were already going together," Yong Soo said.

"Nope!" Halisi said. "Gillian's just been telling people that because she's mean."

"Hey, I am not mean!" Gillian said. "I was just really sure that Arthur was going to ask her and that she was gonna say yes so I just told people in advance! That's not mean!"

"And they would look so, so, so cute together~!" Antonia cooed, she had a happy blush on her face.

"But if he likes her so much then why didn't he ask her out?" Matthias asked.

"Because he's shy," Antonia and Gillian said together.

"I thought Artie hated Françoise," Alfred said. "He complains about her all the time."

"He complains about you just as much and you guys are best friends." Matthew pointed out.

"He's got you there Al," Yong Soo said.

"But what are we gonna do?"

"I don really think we should go messin' in peoples loves life, ju know?" Juan said.

"Shut up Juan," Alfred said. "No one was asking you!"

"What ju say ju -"

"Alright guys," Gillian yelled in the phone. Well this was a problem; if Arthur was shy then he would _never_ ask Franny out! As one of Franny's best friends she could not allow this to happen, especially when the prom is so close!

"Why don't you guys just set them up?" Halisi asked.

"Matchmaking originated in Korea, da ze!" Yong Soo yelled.

"That's a great idea!" Gillian said.

"I don't know..." Matthias said. "You ever heard the saying 'You can bring a horse to water but you can't make it drink', because this is exactly like that only with people instead of horses."

"Oh pluh-ease! The horses just don't know they want to drink the water yet," Gillian explained.

"So..." Alfred began. "It'll be our heroic duty to show them that they want to drink the water!"

"Exactly!" Gillian yelled.

"Hm, I think I agree with the other guy." Matthew said.

"Don't worry Birdie! Awesome will take care of everything!"

"Yes!" Alfred said. "Operation Grow A Pair is a-go!"

* * *

><p>Somewhere Arthur and Françoise felt a very cold and uncomfortable chill run down their spines.<p>

* * *

><p>Dun, Dun, Dun~! Run Franny and Arthur, run for your lives!...Oh who am I kidding, they'll never get away. But I'm sure that with friends like Alfred and Gillian <em>nothing<em> can go wrong (note the sarcasm in that statement)

Translations:

_"Espèce d'idiot stupide! Je ne peux pas vous croire, je ne peux pas me croire! Pourquoi avez-vous permettent de mettre ces idées stupides dans ma tête!"_ = You stupid idiot! I can't believe you; I can't believe me! Why did I allow you to put those stupid ideas in my head!

_Verdammt_ = damn

_Mir leid_ = I'm sorry


	10. Alfred's Thought's

Man...it's been a while since I've updated this story. I haven't forgotten about this story, I swear! I've just been busy working on some original stuff. So yeah...that's my excuse. Here you go, enjoy!"

* * *

><p>Dude~! The all American hero is here to tell you what he thinks about this whole ArtieFranny thing.

Well, I honestly think this would be a good thing for Artie. It'll help get that stick out of his ass, you know? He needs it. And it will help him open up more; he doesn't talk much. Don't get me wrong, Artie knows how to yell at people and he knows how to tell people what to do and stuff (in a really mean way)…but he doesn't _talk_ to other people.

Hm, maybe I'm not making sense. Mattie says that I can talk too much and not make sense. But maybe that's why Artie and I are such good friends; he doesn't talk that much and I talk all the time.

But this isn't about me; it's about Artie and getting him _laid_. It will help with that stick I told you about earlier. So Franny and Artie have my blessing (they'll be happy to know).

Because seriously, Arthur deserves to be happy; can you say Hollywood ending?

* * *

><p>So how did I do? Did I capture Alfred pretty well? I sure hope so. Anyways, on to the next one!<p> 


End file.
